He Said What?
by kitchen97
Summary: Aria's guilt over what she did to Andrew leads her to Ezra for comfort. Will he help her come to terms with her mistake, and forgive herself. Ezria with mentions of Andrew.


**This is a one-shot of what I wished happened at the end of 6x03, after the girls run in with Andrew. Hope you all enjoy. Please leave a review to tell me what you think. Enjoy.**

Aria Montgomery absentmindedly walked through the streets of Rosewood, reliving the nights events. She knew that her parents wouldn't like the fact that she was walking around town alone after dark, but she couldn't get what he said out of her mind.

"Other towns have nice toxic dumps, Rosewood has you."

The words cut deep, only because she believed she deserved them. She couldn't get the hurt look on Andrew's face out of her mind, but she had to ask herself why she was so quick to throw him under the bus. Ever since that day at the police station, that question plagued her thoughts. When it came to the other men in her life that were accused of being 'A', Byron, Mike and Ezra, she was so quick to defend them. But when it came to Andrew, she didn't need proof either way before becoming convinced it was him.

In a way it was understandable. After three years at the same high school with no interaction whatsoever, he was suddenly inserting himself in her life and the lives of her friends. Always around helping, even when they didn't realize they needed it. They why it made so much sense for it to be him, but now she was under the impression that it wasn't, and she felt so guilty for implying that it was.

Aria was so caught up in replaying everything that had happened over the last six weeks, that she didn't even realize where she was now at the Brew. Although the shop was closed, she knew he would still be there. She walked up to the door, but was too nervous to knock. She wanted to talk to him about what had happened that night and knew he would listen, but a part of her understood that Andrew, and their 'relationship' was sort of a sore spot for him. She stood at the door, still making no move to make her presence known. She saw him sitting on the couch, sorting through paper work, and she knew if she didn't do now, she wouldn't.

 **Ezra**

Ezra Fitz sat on the couch in the Brew, sorting through the end of the day receipts, trying to get his work done, but his mind kept wandering. He was obviously thinking about the petite brunette that used to be his girlfriend. This was nothing new. Aria was always on his mind, but even more so since the events of the dollhouse. She had been distant and moody since she and her friends returned, but Ezra understood that she needed to process what had happened in the month she and the others were held captive.

At this moment, however, his worry had more to do with what Andrew's connection was to all of this. Aria seemed so obsessed with finding out all she could about him earlier that day, and although it killed him that she was ever involved with that guy, he did his best not to let his jealousy show. And now he wasn't sure what to believe. The some evidence was there that he was responsible for what happened, but Aria wasn't so sure. He knew what 'A' was capable of, and maybe the evidence wasn't what it seemed, but if he didn't do it, where was he the entire time the girls were gone. Ezra was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a soft knock at the door. He was going to just ignore it since there was a closed sign on the door, but his instincts told him it was someone important. He made his way over to the door, and saw the love of his life standing there, waiting for him to let her in. He opened the door and held it ajar until Aria made her way inside and over to where he had been sitting. After taking their seats, Ezra listened intently as Aria explained all that had happened, since she left the Brew earlier that day.

 **General**

"He said that?", Ezra asked shocked at the revelation that Andrew was only trying to help.

"Yeah. He said that the reason no one could find him was because he was looking for us, that he wanted to be the 'hero.'

The thought of Andrew trying to be the hero didn't sit well with him for some reason. Why go off by yourself? He didn't even know anything about 'A', so where would he even begin to look? The whole thing didn't make since to him.

"Do you believe him?"

"You didn't see the look on his face when we ran into him. He was so hurt that we, well I, accused him of taking us. He said that we were 'toxic' and that Rosewood would be better off without us, and basically said that no one believes what we said happened, including him. "

Anger began to rise up inside of him. How could he even say those things about the girls. He understood that anyone in that position would lash out at those they felt put them there, but he knew these girls, and that they may not be perfect, but no one deserved the things he said about them. Ezra could see the guilty look on Aria's face,

"Aria, we all know what 'A' is capable of, and his need to help may of made him an easy target to be set up, but no of this was your fault."

"Yes it was. I said it was him. When we heard that he was suspected by the police, I told them I saw his face. That he was the one to kidnap us."

Ezra couldn't believe his ears.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe because it made the most sense. We were never friends. Three years of high school together, and I can't count on one hand how many times we ever spoke to each other. Then all of a sudden he was always around, wanting to help, then he kissed me-" Aria stopped, looking at the look on Ezra's face. He knew that she and Andrew were semi-involved, but they never spoke about it.

"Aria, the police found all those cameras at his uncle's farm, and journals that said how much he hated all of you. Just because you did what you did, it's not the only reason he was a suspect. You made a mistake and no one's perfect, but you can't completely blame yourself for what happened. He put himself in this position when he took upon himself to get involved with something that was non of his business."

Aria gave Ezra a soft smile. She knew she could always count on him to put things in perspective. She reached over and gave his hand a soft squeeze as a thank you. The two looked into each other's eyes, and both could feel the feelings that they had been trying to suppress since their breakup. Aria said barely above a whisper,

"I better get home." She let go of Ezra's hand, before making her way towards the door. She turned to face him again, when she felt him take hold of her arm,

"It's late, let me drive you."

 **Aria**

Aria smiled at the simple gesture. She waited patiently as he turned off all the lights and grabbed his keys. They got inside his car, as he began the drive to her house. Although the drive was silent, it was comfortable, a level of comfort she never felt with anyone else. As Ezra pulled into her driveway, Aria turned to him.

"Thanks for the ride and the talk and everything else from today."

"You're welcome. I just hope you know you can come to me about anything."

Aria smiled at his declaration, before shocking herself, and also Ezra, by leaning in for a quick but meaningful kiss.

"Goodnight," Aria said after pulling away.

"You too."

Aria then opened the door, and made her way up the path, before turning to wave to Ezra. She looked out the window after entering the house, and smiled at the fact that he waited until she was safely inside before pulling away from the house and heading back to his apartment. It was at that moment that she realized that no matter what, Ezra would always be there for. Be there in a way that Andrew, or any other guy ever would be. It was at that moment that all those feelings of love seemed to creep back up inside of her. She never stopped loving him, but now she knew that maybe one day they could get back what they once had.


End file.
